


Control

by imera



Series: High Stakes Word War - prizes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abraxas was an early follower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> Written for Yeaka, her prize for beating me in high stakes word war.
> 
> not betaed

Abraxas wasn’t able to protect himself before he was forcefully pushed against the door by Tom, the handle painfully digging into his hip bone. “Say it,” Tom' voice growled into his ear, sending a tremble down Abraxas' body.

“I’m yours,” Abraxas said in a low voice. He always struggled to speak clearly in Tom's presence, especially when Tom was dominating him.

"For how long?" Tom asked, moving his hands down Abraxas' body until he found the edge of his trousers.

"Always," Abraxas confessed, groaning when he felt Tom teeth dig into his neck.

Tom used that moment to push down Abraxas' trousers, exposing his arse. Abraxas struggled to breathe when he felt Tom's fingers run down the crack of his arse and gently pushing against his entrance. Being quiet during foreplay was difficult, and completely impossible when Tom was was about to enter him.

Using a silent spell, Tom filled Abraxas' arse with lubricant until it poured down his thighs. Tom knew exactly what he had to do in order to make Abraxas moan under his touch; he knew exactly how to control Abraxas. Tom began to fingerfuck Abraxas arse, using one finger at first before adding a second, and a third. Abraxas' cock leaked as Tom’s fingers fucked him roughly.

It didn’t take long before Tom decided to pull out his hard cock and fuck Abraxas with it instead. Abraxas did not like the empty feeling, but he knew something wonderful would soon come. Tom was as eager as Abraxas and dug his cock deep into Abraxas, filling him up until Abraxas struggled to stand straight in front of the door.

Grabbing Abraxas by his hips, Tom began to pound into him forcefully, grinding Abraxas’ body against the wooden door. Tom must have noticed the difficulties Abraxas had standing, because he stopped and pulled Abraxas with him to the small writing desk in the room. Quills and parchment crashed against the floor as Tom continued to fuck him roughly.

Abraxas' throat was dry and his skin wet, and between his legs his cock continued to drip precum on the floor. Tom suddenly moved in that special way that sent vibrations through Abraxas body, pulling him closer to his orgasm.

"You like this?" Tom asked and grabbed Abraxas' ponytail and painfully pulling his head back until Abraxas struggled to breathe. As uncomfortable as being pulled by his hair was, Abraxas loved the roughness. It was the one thing he needed, and came hard.

Tom continued to fuck his arse until he reached his own orgasm. Digging his fingers into Abraxas hips, pulling his hair harder towards him, Tom came deep inside Abraxas. When he was done, Tom let himself fall down on top of Abraxas.

"I've got a job for you," Tom whispered in Abraxas' ear a few minutes later, stopping Abraxas from dozing off. "I need you to take care of someone," Tom said in a cold voice.


End file.
